devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ExelZeur/Where my imagination goes
What is this blog about? i got the idea from uncreativename123's Where the mind wanders and this basically like it where i put characters i've made mostly characters from inspiration,requested or based off something So Enjoy :) Richard Nasger Requested by my friend, Richgab20''Richard is vampire who feeds on elements and has close ties with Tenshi P.Rico.Richard is mafia boss running is secret group of vampires ''THEME- ''Marvel Vs Capcom- Deadpool's Theme *Passive:Bloody Increase- Everytime Richard gains a soul it with rank up his weapon and attacks'' *Q:Good4Me-Richard takes an opponent's soul dealing medium damage *LMB: Clever Cleanse- slashes with his cleaver dealing medium damage(if have 1 soul it will do increased damage,3 souls higher and knockback,5 souls higher and stun, 7 souls insane damage at the cost of all others stats lowered by 79% percent *E-Sangre Wave-shoots out a wave of blood dealing low damage and knocking back opponent(if have an souls the wave will be larger and deals higher amounts of damage at the cost of longer cooldowns) *R-Fangs of Bram- Uppercuts enemy dealing knockback and medium damage(at souls it send opponent flying and will teleport you to his sended area for a beam attack) *F- Vampire's Cursed Breaker- sacrifices all souls to shoot a massive beast made of blood to deal high damage for 15 seconds Stats HP:360 Dps:75-300(depending on soul amount) Speed:25 Weaknesses *'Weak Damage without souls ' *'Limited defense' Strenghts *'Tags' *'High Health' *'Deadly Attacks' Alexia "Double A" Achord & Death Sentence Alexia is a bounty hunter and along her side is a coffin containing both hers targets and the souls of her Father now known as Death Sentence together they go hunting for rogue elementals,gangs,etc *Passive: Control All For Evil(aka C.A.F.E):Every oppenent she kills decreases her cooldowns by 0.1. max: 30 *LMB:Throws a small black orb dealing 10 *E: Protect The Souls: Places Her Coffin forward and extending a shield to block incoming projectiles infront for 10s, at the cost of weakening defenses from behind(20s cooldown) *R: Graveyard: She makes a 30 studs area, A graveyard all enemies take 10% while in it(note: you can just walk out of the area but, you will be slowed while in it) *F: Death Is Reaping: Alexia opens her coffin, unleashing her father to temporalily imprison the last enemies hit for 3s taking damage every .5(50s cooldown) Stats: HP:250 DPS:40 Walkspeed:15 Pros: *Crowd Control *Support Cons: *Low Damage *Mobile fighters ''THEME: Skullgirls- Unfinished Business '' Zack Carmine Zack hails from the planet Sera where he fought of the Locust and Lambent threat with his siblings, and now finds himself in a world with bat-wielding nubs,talking human plants and magic marios.Armed with his trust Lancer and now with power of Agni,he will fight to get back home *Passive:Reload-after 25 bullets Zack will reload,during reloading a bar will appear with a puzzle to halfed the reload if successful,bullets will deal more damage until next reload,if failed his bullets will deal less damage and reload will be longer *LMB: Shoots bullets in the direction of the mouse for 25 pellets until reload *RMB: Rolls in a short distance taking less damage and gaining a 3 second ff shield(14s cooldown) *E: Frag OUT!!!- Throws a frag dealing medium AoE damage,will damage player if near explosion,if ff shield is on it will instead boost player upward(10s cooldown) *R:Grub Killer-switches to melee and revs of his chainsaw for dealing high damage and not being able to use any other moves for 20 seconds(9s cooldown) *F:Hammer Of Dawn-Shoots down a massive laser at a targeted location dealing insane amounts of damage and can be used more items depending on location(25-130s cooldown depending on location) ''THEME-Doom 4 ost- Flesh n Metal '' Stats Hp:150 DPS:80-165 Walkspeed: 30 Weaknesses *Cooldowns *Low Damage Strenghts *Mobility *Defense *Attack Combos Kevin Raptum requested by my friend,slender14234y Another Friend of Tenshi, this time more or so serving as his opposite,being an optimistic,helios user with a tendency to claim to be the best at basket,even challenged Charles Barkley only to be dunked so hard his face is disfigured. Passive: Richochet- if Kevin uses his LMB near a wall it bounce off, and deal 10% damage up to a maximium of 3 bounces can happen before going on cooldown LMB:Throws a basketball, (simple as that) E: Taunt: Scorns his foes causing them to attack him, while attacking enemies lose 20% of their maximium defense(15s cooldown) R: This is my court: Makes a basketball net from which it can used for F(no real cooldown as the court is permanent until he dies or changes stage) F: Raptum Dunk: Grabs an enemy like a basketball and then slams to the ground, if there is a court on he will dunk them for 30% damage and a reduced cooldown(50s cooldown,30s if dunked) Stats: Hp: 150 DPS: 100 Walkspeed: 25 Pros: *Single Target Damage *High Walkspeed Cons: *Difficult to use *He is a jackass(joke weakness :U) Category:Blog posts